He is mine!
by roseybear68
Summary: Misaki and his twin Luka have never been apart before but what happens when Misaki has to go to Usagi's house to be tutored by him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! If you are panicking right now please just chill. I am not dropping "What am I to do with a two year old". I promise. I had a really good idea for a new fanfic and wanted to share it with the public as soon as possible so people can tell me their opinions on it!

* * *

"Misaki! Where are you?" called the brunet with beautiful green eyes. "Mi-sa-ki! Mi-sa-ki! Misaki I need you!" He entered the room at the end of the hall and watched as the lump under the covers slide to the foot of the bed. Another brunet unveiled itself followed by another pair of green orbs.

"What do you want? I was sleeping!" cried Misaki from under the covers "And I'm getting cold."

"Fine then I'll join you and we can talk" smiled the brunet in the doorway as he walked over and slid under the covers with Misaki.

"Nii-chan said you had to leave." whined the brunet as he snuggled up next to Misaki and pulled Misaki's arm around his own slim body.

"Yes I do. I'm failing many of my classes and need a little extra help so he is sending me to his friends house for some tutoring. I'll visit though, and call, and send letters."

"But...What will I do without you by my side? We have never been apart! I don't want this to change that! Can't I come with you? Please? I won't make a bother of myself I promise!"

"I would love for you to come but have you spoken to Nii-chan about this?" The brunet looked down and mumbled something into Misaki's shirt. "Luka. I didn't catch that last bit."

"I said that I did speak to Nii-chan and...and..." Luka started to cry softly into Misaki's shirt. "He said that I couldn't go. He said it would be a good experience for both of us to get away from one another for a while and live our own lives." Misaki began to pet his twin's head and said evenly.

"If you really miss me that much then we will arrange for you to run away and live with me. Even if i have to smuggle you into his friends house. Does that sound good?" Luka nodded looking slightly happier.

"Misaki. I will always miss you so why don't we start planning now?" asked Luka. Misaki nodded. "I will always miss you too. I love you Luka." Misaki hugged Luka and fell asleep thinking.

Luka had always been there for him and him for Luka. When their parents had died in the car crash they had had each other for support as well as Nii-chan. If either of them got hurt in any way mentally or physically the other was there for them. They were more of one entity than two separate humans and they wanted to keep it that way but, maybe Nii-chan was right. They would need to branch out one time or another. They couldn't always be attached at the hip right? Misaki shook his head and stopped thinking about the inevitable. Why ponder it now? Just wait for that day to come and he would worry about it then.

"Misaki...Luka...time to get up." Someone was shaking them gently. "Come on. It's dinner time."

Misaki's eyes cracked open and swiveled to Takahiro's face "Uhhhh...why...its to early"

Luka sat up slowly and groaned "Yehhhh...wait like...three more hours" He flopped back onto the pillow and pulled the blanket over his and Misaki's head. Takahiro glared at the twins who were once again hugging each other, asleep.

"I said DINNER! It's 7:09 p.m!"

"Still to early. We are busy." came a muffled voice from under the covers. Takahiro rolled his eyes and yanked the covers off the twins. "Get out of bed before I drag you there myself." Identical pairs of green eyes squinted at him and the simultaneously said "Fine bossy we're going."

Sighing Takahiro left the room and the twins slowly dragged themselves out of bed. "When do you have to leave Misaki?"

"Oh not until 3 p.m tomorrow. We still have time." Misaki smiled at Luka at the walked into the kitchen to eat.

"Hey Nii-chan. Are you sure I can't go with Misaki?" pleaded Luka.

"Yes your not to go with him. You two must learn to become independent people who can support themselves."

"But...Nii-chan I want him to come. What if I don't like your friend? I need Luka with me."

"The answer is still no." The twins looked at the table upset that they hadn't successfully convinced their brother and they finished their dinner.

"May I be excused?" asked Luka

"Me too?" asked Misaki

"Go ahead. Spend as much time as you want with one another tonight seeing as how you won't see each other for a while after Misaki leaves." said Takahiro.

The boys raced to their room and slammed the door, throwing themselves onto the bed. "Lets start formulating the plan."

"OK I'll grab paper and a pencil." Misaki's hands skimmed over the desk until he found the pen and paper and he and Luka began working out the plan.

* * *

So If you liked it I want you to review. If you didn't please review anyway. Thanks. I need feedback and just to be clear I am not dropping my other story. Love you guys xD


	2. Chapter 2

So this week I have off all week! I am hoping to get a chapter out every day...I don't know if that will happen but I'll try. Also thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry if my chapters are short and in answer to your question cutieass, Luka is a Japanese name I think. I have seen it in an anime before but you are right, it is wildly different from Misaki. But what are fan-fictions for if they aren't different? To add to that this next chapter is a little off in the settings of the actual show, I'm sorry if that annoys you...

Misaki: Shut UP! No one cares.

Me: But...OK your right I'll shut up. Here is the story.

* * *

People stared as three young men raced down to the platform of the departing train pushing and shoving as they went. Some felt sorry for them as the train pulled away just as they reached it but others just kept walking, ignoring them.

"No! Darn it all!" shouted Takahiro as the train whizzed past their red faces. "Now we have to wait for the next one and that is in two hours!"

Luka sighed sarcasticaly "Aww thats a bummer. Now I'll just have to stay with Misaki a little longer." He smirked at Takahiro

"Well. Someone is salty."

"Just a bit." Luka glared and marched to the bench plopping down with a thump. "You do know this isn't my fault right? It was all Misaki's fault!"

"Oy! Don't drag me into this Luka!"

Takahiro swiveled on his heel and looked at Misaki "But it was. You didn't need to pack four of Luka's shirts and half of his stuffies*!"

"I need them. I'm going to miss him. I need comfort items, if you weren't forcing me to leave him then I wouldn't need them because I would have him!"

Takahiro was getting slightly mad now "I thought we were over this! Why is it still a problem? Never mind I don't want to hear it, my answer is and will stay, the same. Luka needs to stay with me not you."

Luka Jumped up from his seat "You know what?" He grabbed Misaki's arm "We are going. We'll meet you back here for the train, and don't follow us, you'll just make it worse." Misaki looked at Takahiro helplessly and walked of with his brother with a little wave.

Luka was fuming. "What makes him so superior! We are almost eighteen! Almost ready to make our own lives and move out! This is so not fair! That stupid peg brained..." Misaki stepped in front of him and pressed a finger to his lips. "What?" Luka asked around the finger.

"Shhhh. Just listen." Misaki whispered in a comforting tone and wrapped his arms around his brother. "We have our plan, I won't be gone for very long and...and I'll call you at the very instant that I have the chance to sneak you to me. I promise, OK?"

Luka nuzzled his face into Misaki's soft hair and mumbled "OK"

"Hey Luka. People have started to stare."

"It's fine I don't mind."

"Now people are taking pictures." whispered Misaki in a warning tone.

"Uh...whats wrong with brothers hugging?" asked Luka as he pulled back and straightened his shirt."

"I don't know. Well do you want to get something while we're waiting? Goodbye gifts?"

"More like I'll see you soon gifts right?"

"Yup"

* * *

Takahiro watched as the twins walked away and sighed. Why did they have to be so difficult all the time? It wasn't like he was separating them for life or anything, just until Misaki finished collage. Then they could do whatever they pleased. Go get married for all he cared, they sure as hell loved each other enough to do it. He sat down on the bench and watched the clock as the time slowly ticked by until Misaki had to board the train.

Takahiro jumped as a pair of arms made their way around his neck from behind and pulled him into a hug. "Hello Usagi-san! What are you doing here?" Usagi spun Takahiro and smiled at him.

"I was worried something was wrong. Your brother didn't come on time so I headed down here on the next train to see you."

"Ah well my brother had a little bit of a mishap and promptly missed his train so we are waiting for the next one. The twins are going to cool off."

"Did you have another fingt with them?"

"Yes. Usagi I don't know what to do! Luka is very upset about not getting to go with Misaki but it's the best for both of them, although they don't see it as that."

Usagi hugged Takahiro and said "I don't think there is anything you can do about it Takahiro. They will just have to learn to accept that one day they have to be separate and today is that day."

"Your right, thank you. Um...you can let go now."

"But why? I'm OK here" smirked Usagi

"Uhh...well..."

"Ok fine." Usagi let go of Takahiro just as Misaki walked over to them.

"Where is Luka, Misaki?"

"Oh Nii-chan. He went to the bathroom. Who is this?"

"Misaki this is Akihiko, your tutor."

"Alright, hello I'm Misaki."

"Nice to meet you," he turned to Takahiro "I'll go get on the train with your luggage, you say your goodbyes."

Luka rushed back over to his twin and hugged him one last time. "I'll miss you."

"Same here brother. Don't forget about the plan if you still want it after I leave." whispered Misaki. Luka gave him a skeptical look as Misaki hugged Takahiro and boarded the train. They waved to one another as the train pulled off and Misaki sat down next to Usagi wondering what the next years would bring.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I enjoyed writing this but its a bit fluffy, If you don't like fluff I think it will get better...maybe? *Oh and if you are wondering what "stuffies" are they are just stuffed animals, I'm british sorry. Well anyway please review, the more feedback I get the more insentive I have to write the next chapter xD


	3. Update

Hey fellow readers and writers, life has not been on my side these past few weeks. School crap, home crap, hospital trip for stitches crap, you know the norm. Anyway with exams coming up I won't have much time to write chapters for my stories and I'm very sorry for that. Please don't hate me! *covers head with hands* I just wanted to check in and let you know that no, I am not dropping either story, and no I am not dead, I will update as soon as humanly possible love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got this one up too! Sorry if its a little short. I'm so proud of myself, I have been writing at a rapid pace to try and post stuff so I do hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Misaki's phone buzzed on his leg and he discreetly flipped it over and began to take quick glances down trying to read as much as he could before looking up again at Usagi's turned back.

"Misaki what was that?" Misaki jumped as the phone crashed to the floor in the silent room and as if on que the phone buzzed again. Usagi spun in his chair and swiped the phone off the floor, glaring at Misaki.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you using your phone while my back was turned? Who are you texting? A girlfriend?"

"That is none of your business Sensei. Please give me my phone back I promise I won't use it again." pleaded Misaki as Usagi continued to try to break into his phone. "You don't know the password. It's going to block you out if you keep getting it wrong!"

"Well maybe that would teach you not to try to pull the wool over my eyes again. Here, you've been locked out for a day." Misaki growled as Usagi handed him his now useless phone and jumped out of his seat.

"I'm done, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe" With that he got up and left slamming the door to the condo behind him. "That Usagi. Always thinking he is superior to everyone, how rude can he be!" Misaki fumed as he walked down the sidewalk to the nearest pay phone. "What was his number again? 482-3859? No...492-3859? Gah, Damn you Usagi and damn you useless phone. I'll just have to try them both." Misaki dialed the first number and let it ring. The person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um...Is this Luka?"

"Yeh, who are...Misaki?!"

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good how has life been in the Usami household?"

"Well other than a superiority complex, nosy, incompetent landlord and tutor everything is fine and dandy."

"Ewww, sounds rough. You ready for the plan yet?"

"Definitely!"

"Alright let's do it, I'll meet you at your end of the subway station ok?"

"Sounds good! See you soon!"

Misaki hung up the phone and smiled, finally his brother whom he loved was coming back to him. He couldn't wait to hold him in his arms again and feel the warmth of his brother envelop him after all this time.

* * *

Misaki stood beside the train his brother was on waiting patiently for him to disembark. Peering around he saw a familiar head of hair and head towards it still smiling. Misaki poked Luka's sides as he approached him and laughed as Luka jumped out of his skin at the touch.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Luka asked faking anger but Misaki could tell that his brother was quite happy to see him. He felt Luka's arms go around him and he let himself melt into the hug. Looking across to his brother he smiled

"I missed you so much!"

"Same here brother" Luka smiled "So how do you plan to get me into the house? Do you have your own room I could stay in?" Misaki looked a little worried as his brothers question hit him, he had not thought of it and this worried him.

"I have my own room and...oh!" Misaki's mood brightened "You won't have to spend the night on the street after all! Usagi told me he was going out for a bit with Aikawa so we can sneak you in then." Luka narrowed his eyes

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am, are you worried about this plan?" inquired Misaki cautiously

"No! I am perfectly fine with it and I am quite happy with this plan for I get to spend time with you." Misaki loved how close he and his brother were to each other. They had always been the closest of friends and always shared everything with one another. They pulled out of each other's embrace and started to head towards the now empty condo where Usagi and Misaki resided. When they entered the house Luka gaped at the large condo as Misaki had the first time he had entered it. "This is huge! Why do you need all this space? Why would you?" He asked incredulously looking at Misaki astounded.

"Who knows" Misaki shrugged and pulled his brother upstairs to the bedroom he now inhabited. "This is my room, do you like it?" Looking around the large room Luka smiled

"Yes its very nice." There was the sound of the door opening and closing downstairs and someone called Misaki's name.

"Shhh that's Usagi. You can hang out in here, and don't worry he never comes in here so you're safe I think. I have to go see what he needs but i'll be back soon, promise." Misaki then darted from the room closing the door after himself.

Usagi stood in the doorway and when he saw Misaki he beckoned him closer. As he approached Usagi he could smell the heavy scent of alcohol coming from his breath. Usagi grabbed his arm and pulled him to his chest hugging him. Misaki was shocked at this and tried to jerk away. His tutor had never touched him before, definitely never hugged him. Misaki felt a cold hand slid under his shirt and he redoubled his efforts to get away. What was this man thinking touching him like this? Usagi tilted Misaki's head up to his and pressed his slightly parted lips to Misaki's.

* * *

 **I kind of want to start using cliffhangers maybe? I probably suck at it so I'm sorry. Please review and I will probably get the next chapter out shortly, no promises.**


End file.
